


Hot For Teacher

by frankiesin, Renegade_Angels



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Conventions, M/M, Polyamorous Character, based on another fic, this is a salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Angels/pseuds/Renegade_Angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh realises that going after a conservative Tyler Joseph is a bad idea. So instead, he takes Brendon's advice and goes after the hot journalism teacher: Dallon Weekes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let's make America great](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482346) by [youlooksogoodintiffanyblews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlooksogoodintiffanyblews/pseuds/youlooksogoodintiffanyblews). 



> So, this is a result of me going through the Josh/Halsey tag and accidentally ending up in a Josh/Tyler fic and reading it to suffer I guess. 
> 
> I do not condone student/teacher relationships. I also do not condone, like, anything in this fic. It's written only because I ended up caring about the characters in a RPF bandom fic more than I should have and decided that, yes, Josh needed to fuck the teacher.
> 
> Josh does not actually fuck the teacher. I will write a lot of things in my life, but I will not write teacher/student sex again. I've learned from my adolescence that some boundaries should not be crossed.

Josh didn’t get crushes on teachers. He wasn’t that guy (Brendon was totally that guy). He definitely didn’t get crushes on teachers while he was dating a really cute girl. But, there he was, hiding in the art hall bathroom and freaking out because he had a crush on a teacher. 

 

Of course it was Mr. Weekes, the tall, perfect journalism teacher. 

 

Josh banged his head against the wall. He felt the urge to kinkshame himself. 

 

Instead, he pulled out his phone and texted his girlfriend, saying it was an emergency and he was in dire need of help. Almost instantly, Ashley was in the boy’s bathroom, calling out Josh’s name. Josh unlocked the stall he was hiding in and she joined him, leaning against the grimy bathroom wall. She leaned her head on his shoulder. “So what’s up?”

 

“I have a problem.” He said. Ashley raised an eyebrow. “I got that. What is it?”

 

“I think I have a crush… on a teacher.” Josh curled in on himself, not sure how she’d react. Ashley let out a giggle, though, and nudged his elbow. “Aww, that’s so cute. Are you gonna do anything about it?”

 

“Ash, we’re dating,” Josh said. He felt like she needed a reminder.

 

“Yeah, but, unless you want to fuck the teacher, I don’t know why it would matter,” she said. “Although, if you do want to fuck the teacher, I give you permission to do so.”

 

“Seriously?” Josh asked. Ashley nodded. “Yeah, I’m cool with poly relationships. Cheating’s bullshit, though, but there’s nothing wrong with being into multiple people at once.”

 

“Oh.” Josh said, staring at his feet. “So, you don’t think it’s weird?”

 

“Nope.” Ashley patted him on the back. “Now go get your hot teacher man. I believe in you.”

 

* * *

 

Getting Mr. Weekes’ attention wasn’t as hard as Josh had expected. All he needed to do was to hang out in the journalism room after school a few days and volunteer to write a few articles that no one else was interested in. 

 

“Hey, Mr. Weekes, I’m gonna grab something from the vending machines,” Josh said. “Did you want anything?”

 

Mr. Weekes looked up from where he was reading over people’s articles from the previous installment. “I’m good for now. And, you can call me Dallon if you’d like. I’m still not used to people calling me Mr. Weekes.”

 

“Okay,” Josh nodded. “Dallon.”

 

Mr. Weekes--Dallon--smiled at Josh, and Josh got up from his desk. He didn’t really want anything from the vending machines. He just wanted an excuse to talk to Dallon, because Dallon seemed interesting and also, well, Josh had a little bit of a crush on him. 

 

Josh went to the vending machine and bought a Coke anyway, because he felt weird not doing it. He then returned to the journalism room and opened his drink. 

 

Josh needed to think of something to say to get Dallon’s attention. “Um, so, your snapchat is really funny.”

 

“Thanks,” Dallon said. “I know there aren’t a lot of people watching it, but I figure I might as well try to entertain the few that do watch it.”

 

“Well, I’m definitely entertained,” Josh said, grinning at his teacher. “You should do more demon stories, those are my favourite.”

 

“Do you have any ideas for what I should have my demon persona do, or are you just the kind of fan who demands things with no direction at all?” Dallon said, a coy smile on his face. Josh put on an over-dramatic pout. “Hey, I’m not just a fan. I’m your best fan. And I do have some ideas.”

 

Josh and Dallon spent the next hour coming up with a storyline for Demon Dallon, and by the end of it, Josh was sitting on the edge of Dallon’s desk, leaning into him and very obviously flirting. 

 

When Dallon looked up to say something to Josh, Josh realised how close their faces were, and he felt a blush cross his cheeks. Dallon seemed to realise this as well, and pulled back. “You should, um. You should probably go home now. I’m sure you have homework and other things and… and I need to go home too.”

 

Josh stared at him for a moment before the embarrassment really set in, and then both of them fled, grabbing their things and not talking to each other even though they left through the same hall. 

 

* * *

 

Josh ended up at Brendon’s house, which was a bad idea because Brendon was not going to give Josh any good advice, ever. 

 

“Lie about your age and say you’re actually eighteen.” Brendon said. “Maybe that’s what’s freaking him out.”

 

“I’m not going to lie to him,” Josh said. “Stop texting your boyfriend and help me figure this out.”

 

“Don’t wear underwear around him. That’s how I got Ryan’s attention.”

 

Josh rolled his eyes and pressed his face into the side of Brendon’s bed. He had no idea why he thought that Brendon would have been of any assistance. “I already have his attention. I just wanted to kiss him.”

 

“Maybe it was because it was on school properties.” Brendon suggested. He sat up, a grin spreading across his face as he lunged for his laptop. “Oh, maybe he has a Facebook! We can see what kind of shit he gets up to in his spare time, and then you can go find him somewhere outside of school and have a grand ole time.”

 

“I can’t believe you just said that.” Josh said, crawling up on the bed to sit next to Brendon, who was searching Dallon up on Facebook by searching  _ Mr. Weekes teacher _ on Facebook. Josh rolled his eyes again. “Dude, you need his real name.”

 

“Do you know his real name?” Brendon said, and clicked on Ryan’s profile. “Ryan posted a selfie. Look at him, he’s so fucking cute, I’m going to die.”

 

“Please don’t,” Josh said. “I don’t want to have to explain why your internet history ends with you searching our teacher on Facebook.”

 

“I can’t search him until you tell me his name, fucker,” Brendon said, and elbowed Josh. Josh grabbed Brendon’s laptop and typed in  _ Dallon Weekes _ into the search bar. Dallon’s face came up, luckily (or maybe not so luckily) and Josh clicked on his profile. 

 

“Wow, no offense, but your hot teacher crush is a nerd.” Brendon said. Josh pushed his face away. “Shut up, you had a crush on him first.”

 

“Nah, I just wanted to sit on his dick,” Brendon said. “The only person I have a real crush on is Ryan, and I can sit on his dick as much as I want.”

 

“I’m proud of you,” Josh said. “Oh, hey, he goes to conventions.”

 

“Like, anime conventions?” Brendon asked. “Are you gonna dress up as a maid to seduce your teacher?”

 

“Oh my God, no.” Josh made a face. “He goes to geek conventions. And there’s one two weeks from now, so I can maybe get a costume together and go.”

 

“I’ll bring Ryan and we can make it a double date.”

 

“You’re not going.” Josh said, and handed Brendon his laptop back. “I don’t trust you, and Ryan will probably get lost in all the steampunk things.”

 

“Can I at least help you figure out your costume?” Brendon said, pouting in Josh’s direction. Josh let out a sigh, and reluctantly agreed. Hopefully this wouldn’t get too ridiculous. 

 

* * *

 

Allowing Brendon to help with costuming ended up with Ryan also helping with costuming, and suddenly Josh found himself done up as a steampunk Jack Harkness, including a pair of fake bronze-painted handguns and a coat that Ryan patterned and made himself. It was pretty impressive, and Ashley posted pictures of Josh in his cosplay on his Facebook. She’d convinced Josh to let her come along, and then somehow Ryan and Brendon had gotten tickets as well, and now the four of them were all dressed up as various fictional characters. 

 

Ashley, Ryan, and Brendon were all Star Trek people. Josh was the only one with a recognisable character costume.

 

Before they even checked into the con, someone was complimenting Josh on his costume, and asking for pictures with him. 

 

“My boyfriend made it,” Brendon exclaimed, and the photographer nodded, handing Brendon their phone. Josh pointed the fake handgun at the camera and made a duckface. The person got their phone back from Brendon and grinned, thanking Josh for the picture and complimenting Ryan on his design skills. Ryan shrugged, and hid behind Brendon. Ashley grabbed Josh’s hand and pulled them all forward so that they could get their tickets.

 

“So, where do you think Dallon would be?” Ashley asked, once they were all in the actual con, wandering around in awe of the other cosplayers. Josh shrugged. “A panel, maybe?”

 

“The execution on that elf man is really bad.” Ryan said, crossing his arms over his chest. Brendon was engaging in fake battle with a Luke Skywalker who had an extra light saber and was willing to share. Brendon was losing, but he wasn’t giving up either. Josh was oddly proud of his determination. 

 

“Stop being a critical piece of shit and appreciate the passion that went into these things.” Ashley said to Ryan. “Hey, Luke, kick our friends ass!”

 

“Traitor!” Brendon called out over his shoulder, and got whapped in the face by the Luke. Josh laughed, and then almost choked on his own tongue because there, hair a perfectly ruffled mess, was Dallon dressed as the tenth doctor. He even had the glasses, which was unfortunate because they made him even hotter. Josh smacked Ashley’s arm. “Oh shit, there he is.”

 

“Go get him,” Ashley said back. “You’re Jack Harkness now, you can get anyone you want.”

 

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Josh said. Ryan leaned around Ashley and grabbed Josh’s face. “Josh. I have turned you into the literal sex symbol of the Doctor Who universe. If you don’t go out there and get that dick, then my life will become meaningless and I will have to jump out the nearest window and die. And then Brendon will go into mourning and you’ll have to deal with his sobbing, emo ass for the rest of your dickless life.”

 

Josh removed Ryan’s hands from his face. “Fine, I’ll go seduce my teacher while wearing a nerd costume.”

 

“I believe in you,” Ashley said, and smacked Josh on the ass as he walked over to where Dallon was. Dallon didn’t notice him coming up, and Josh decided to take advantage of this by leaning up on his toes and looping an arm around Dallon’s shoulders, grinning at the person Dallon was talking to. “Hey, I’m Captain Jack Harkness. Who’re you?”

 

“You’re adorable,” the person said. “And your cosplay is really well made. Did you do it yourself?”

 

Josh dropped his arm to Dallon’s waist, because Dallon hadn’t pushed him off yet and Josh figured that he hadn’t crossed the line yet. “My friend Ryan made it. He’s better at costu--cosplaying stuff than I am.”

 

“Right,” the person nodded, dropping their gaze to Josh’s arm on Dallon’s waist. “Well, I can see you two are busy, so I’ll see you around, Dallon. And…?”

 

“Josh,” Josh said, and shook the person’s hand before they walked off. Once they were gone, Dallon did shrug Josh off, and looked down at him with concern on his face. “Josh, what are you doing here?”

 

“I wanted to go to a con.” Josh said, shrugging. “It seemed like fun.”

 

“Josh.”

 

“And I wanted to hang out with you, outside of school,” Josh admitted. Dallon pinched the bridge of his nose. “Josh, look, you’re still in my class--”

 

“You gave me your snapchat,” Josh cut Dallon off. “It’s not like you were following school regulations anyway.”

 

“This is different.” Dallon said, still not looking at Josh. Josh shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, careful not to rip the stitching out because he didn’t want Ryan to kill him. He scuffed his boot against the floor. “It doesn’t have to be. I just… I think you’re really cool, and. Yeah. I don’t know.”

 

“We should go somewhere that isn’t the middle of the con,” Dallon said, gesturing towards the elevators. The two headed over, picking an elevator that would take them all the way to the top of the hotel. They rode up with about seven other people, three of whom asked for pictures of Dallon and Josh. 

 

Once they were at the top floor, Dallon pulled Josh down the hall to where no one was hanging out and watching all the cosplayers many floors below. He leaned against the railing and ran his hand through his hair, tugging on the ends. “Josh, I think you’re a really great student, and writer, and if I wasn’t your teacher or so much older than you, I think we’d make really good friends. Unfortunately, I am your teacher, and you’re still my student, and I don’t want to get either of us in trouble.”

 

“I’m not going to make a big deal about it.” Josh said. “I promise. My friends only came with me because they didn’t want me to get kidnapped at a con, okay? They have no idea I’m doing this right now.”

 

That was a lie, and Josh felt bad about telling it, but he just really wanted Dallon to like him back. He wanted to at least get a chance to do this, even if it didn’t work and he and Dallon had to go back to not being close. Josh had already gotten kicked out of a school once. He’d do it again if he had to. 

 

Dallon turned his head and looked out over the balcony. “If we get caught…”

 

“We won’t,” Josh promised. His heart was pounding in his chest. “Please, Dallon, just give me a chance?”

 

Dallon turned and looked at Josh, and Josh thought he was the most beautiful person in the world. He nodded, slowly, and Josh took that as permission to try. He leaned in, standing on his toes so that he could reach Dallon, and kissed him gently. Dallon’s hand moved up to cup Josh’s face as he kissed back. Josh pressed up against him, pressing his tongue to Dallon’s lips until they parted and Josh was licking at Dallon’s mouth. 

 

It seemed like only seconds, but it must have been longer, when Josh had to pull back for air. Dallon followed him, trying to kiss him again, and Josh let him. He had no intention of going back down to the con, not if the alternative was staying up here, kissing a gorgeous man.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and feel free to follow me on tumblr @glitterspencer for more of... well. Not this. But, bands and Marvel and shit. I'll probably be crying over Spencer.


End file.
